My Greek Myths
by Aurora Angelique
Summary: It’s about me being my 21st century , 15 year old self during the period of the Greek gods. Adding to the chaos I will tranformed into a goddess myself by the one and only Zeus. With a little persuation of course lol
1. Default Chapter

My Greek Myths  
  
Author's Note: Ok so yeah this is my first fanfic. This is kinda the only thing I really know a lot about so I thought I would write something about it lol! This is just something that just popped up into my twisted crazy little head of mine. If its cheesy, cliché, or predictable I'm sorry but remember this is my first ficcy so .yeah lol! Hope you like it and please R&R so I can know how truly bad I am at this lol ^_^ ************************************************************************  
  
[I,Whitney, (my real name for those of you who don't know) have somehow left my cozy little home in the U.S. and the 21st century and I'm in Ancient Greece in a village called Phebes, near Mount Olympus, and wearing a white toga of all things! How can anyone move around in these multitudes of sheets is beyond me. How I got here I don't know but I'm gonna for damn sure find out! *Goes to the pastures outside of the town, confused as hell, wondering why she's here*]  
  
Whitney: *Sits down on the soft grass exclaiming to herself aloud* Gah! Why am I here? Where am I? Am I dreaming? Am I dead? Or did I accidentally fall into the "Twilight Zone? *looks down at the dreadful clothes and cringes* And why am I all of a sudden a fashion victim! White is so not my color!"  
  
[Out of nowhere a man looked down at the disgruntled teenage girl with a smile on his lips. He had a victorious look and a powerful presence. He somewhat exuded cockiness to its fullest extent. His skin glowed a golden aura that made him seem to be an angel from Heaven though he had gray hair of curly locks. He was huge and towering compared to the thin girl. She looked up and opened her mouth in surprise wondering who in the world could this man be. He kept his warm gaze and opened his mouth letting a deep rumble of his voice pass his lips.]  
  
Zeus: Welcome to Ancient Greece, Whitney! I have been expecting you for quite sometime now. Please stand up and follow me.  
  
Whitney: *raises an eyebrow at the demanding stranger* Ok, how is it you know who I am? Who the hell are you? Are you Santa Claus on Jenny Craig? How did I get myself in Greece? Why am I wearing these god awful sheets? I'm not getting up til I know something goddamit! *is really pissed now*  
  
Zeus: *frowns slightly at her rush of temper and lack of respect for his power and authority* Actually I am Zeus! King of the Gods! And I have brought you here for an important reason. Now, please, refrain from your anger and follow me. Answers will come to you in due time.  
  
Whitney: *her face turns bright red from anger and she shouts furiously at him* I DON'T GIVE A GOOD GODDAMN WHO YOU ARE NOW TELL ME WHY YOU SENT FOR ME BEFORE I START TO REALLY GET MAD!  
  
Zeus: *eyes wide and mouth tight he talks to her calmly while still trying to contain his own temperment* Now, now, no need to shout. Fine, being since you are so stubborn I shall tell you everything now. My uncle, Prometheus, who I'm sure you have read about predicted the future and said that there was a certain person who could become one of the new Gods. And he saw you. So I pulled you from your time period to here. Don't ask me how I did it I just did and it's too hard to explain. Now come along. We need to take you to Mount Olympus so we can start the process. We really don't have much time to spare.  
  
Whitney: *skeptical look crossing her pretty face* Process? *gulps* Ok, ok, one sec grandpa.you mean to tell me I'm in the past? And that I'm supposed to become a goddess? Ok, I can handle that. I think. But what the hell could I be a goddess for? I mean you got everything covered. Except the Internet but I very much doubt you know what that is or even know I'm talking about hhmmm?  
  
Zeus: *forms a puzzled look but shakes it off* Listen and calm yourself. We decided to make you a goddess of human emotions and thoughts. You will be able to manipulate the human mind. You will be there to help them figure out their emotional strives. This is a big job that only you can accomplish and do a good job. We have complete faith in you. *smiles broadly*  
  
Whitney: * loses her temper once again* WHAT!!! I GET THE SUCKY JOB! I'M THE THERAPISTS FOR PSYCHOS! I'M NOT EMOTIONAL! WHAT THE HELL! YOU EVIL PIECE OF GODLY TRASH!  
  
Zeus: *has had enough with her wild bursts of wild temperments and the clouds turn dark and lightning strikes down inches away from Whitney's feet and he shouts with a tumultuous booming voice* Do not question my orderS just obey them or you will surely be sent to the fiery pits of HadeS!!! *calms down looking at the white-eyed girl who's obviously so scared that she's close to peeing her pants.wait I mean toga. His face returns to its welcoming warmth and then says to her sweetly* You get to read God's and peoples minds. You will be able to control how they move and think. You will also be able to communicate to those through your own thoughts. One other good thing is you will be able to locate any person in the world at any time using your power. You will be one of the more important goddesses in Olympus I assure you. Now are you willing to take these responsibilities or would you rather pass them up to go back to your old life?  
  
Whitney: *sighs in relief and says a bit more politely as she instantly made up her mind* Yes, I will do this. I'll try and do the best that I can. That's all I can guarantee. *silent pause then giggles madly starting to talk a mile a minute* oh this is soo totally cool! My powers are awesome! I so totally rock!  
  
Zeus: *smiles happily* I'm glad you approve of your new duty. And you wondered why you should be the right one for the job. Ha! You went through at least 10 emotions in less than 10 minutes. *chuckles* And so easy to change them as well. You also seem to be a truthful one too. I knew you would be perfect. Anyway lets go. Your destiny awaits you.  
  
[Whitney gets up and follows Zeus wondering excitedly and anxiously what is in store for her at Mount Olympus. They better get ready for this girl. This could be one crazy ride hehehehe]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok there it is.I know really bad but hey.I'm learning lol 


	2. New Goddess, New Problems

A New Goddess, New Problems  
  
Aurora Angelique: Ohh, yay! Here some more chaos in your life. Hehehehe enjoy and review please!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************ [Whitney is at the lavishly lovely home of the Greek Gods. She follows Zeus closely looking at everything around her of great splendor and beauty. Buildings,shimmering with light. Buildings made of clouds. She smiles feeling a sense of pride and honor rush through her as all the beautiful physical forms of the gods and goddesses watch her amazedly as she cowers right behind their ruler. She chuckles to herself as she could recognize every one of the Gods and their purposes. She looks to see Hera casting her a shadowy look of death that resembles one that her own mother had. Whitney took a shudders and looks away trying to ignore the woman. Zeus storms his way to his throne in his usual boisterous ways and stops turning around facing everyone, even the half excited, half overwhelmed girl. All sat down on magically appearing seats while Whitney was to remain standing in front of everyone and Zeus. She shivers wondering what would happen to her and if it would hurt. Nothing but fear and confusion fills her thoughts. She was about to become a goddess.]  
  
Zeus: Attention all! Today, I am pleased to say that I have found a human worthy of God-hood. She comes to us from the far future but has shown great promise and potential. I feel as though she will become one of us and fit in perfectly. Despite her age she has wisdom and knowledge beyond many in this world. She will become one of us!  
  
[Un uproar of cheers filled the air and Whitney blushes at the words Zeus said about her. Her heart beat fast and her palms sweat from nervousness. She jittered thought to herself, "Hmm where's the Ritalin when you need it, "and giggles. Zeus rubbed his hands and then places them on her shoulders. He hums and closes his eyes moving his head up towards the open blue sky. Suddenly a crash of thunder and a strike of lightning hit Whitney and disappear just as fast, leaving her stunned but unharmed. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes feeling her whole body become.different. Better, stronger, faster. Perfect. And opens them once more to see she glows like the rest of them. She felt invincible and powerful. She could hear everything everyone was thinking. And she thought in amazement, "Oh my.I can hear everything everyone here is thinking! This is going to be so much fun!" She smiles looking at the happy and proud Zeus who turns her around]  
  
Zeus: I present you Whitney! Goddess of the thoughts and emotions of the humans and Gods!  
  
[Whitney smiles and giggles incessantly with a look of relief falling on her face. The butterflies left her stomach but still a tingle would pass every now and then  
  
Zeus: Now you may all come up and congratulate Whitney along with having conversations amongst yourselves.  
  
[All the gods and goddesses came to Whitney thirsting for conversation with the new person. Oh jeez this is could get weird.]  
  
Poseidon: Hoho! Welcome to the ranks of being a God! Looks as though my big brother knew how to choose'em. You know you are a pretty one.if you ever  
  
Whitney: *Cuts him off* No I don't think I'll be wanting to become one of your little mermaids. *sarcastically* Even if you could give me best friends that are a flounder and a crab that could talk and sing and dance. *giggles at her remark and at the confusion on his face*  
  
Poseidon: How did you know.of wait of course! You know your power well I suppose. Well anyway you are welcome to visit me anytime. When we are here we are family!  
  
Whitney: *mumbles to herself* That sounds slightly familiar hehehehehe  
  
Aries: *snidely*Hmmpphh you think you are so great now. I liked to see you in a battle. Probably wouldn't last 3 minutes if you were mortal again. Pathetic. *tsk tsk*  
  
Whitney: oh really? Hhmmm I'll show you pathetic *uses her power to make Aries cry in front of all the Gods* Hey, everyone check this out!! Poor wittle Awies is cwying! Awwwww he can't even take a joke :P  
  
[Crowd laughs poking fun at him with the same thoughts running through their heads," He deserved it that sleazy little rat."]  
  
Aries: *tries to grumble and retort but all he can manage is a somber blubber*  
  
[Aries walks off quick obviously pissed and mortified by the public jeering]  
  
Whitney: Oh my god! I so rock!!! ^_^V****  
  
[Aphrodite walks up to the new goddess trying to parade her obvious beauty with a snobby look glinting in her eyes]  
  
Aphrodite: Why how nice is it to have a sister goddess! I'm sure you know who I am.  
  
Whitney: *reads her mind and sees that Aphrodite is one selfish little brat. In modern times, she would be a prep which only made her cringe more* Yes, I'm aware of who you are Aphrodite.so does every other male and female in this earth. Mostly male I'm sure. And please cut the crap. Your little buttering up techniques are totally fake and actually quite annoying. So run along and go flirt or get your little brat of a child to do your dirty work for you.  
  
Aphrodite: I'll get you back Whitney. I'll get you back..  
  
[Aphrodite storms off pouting like a four-year old child with her face red with embarrassment]  
  
Whitney: *yells from a distance* Oh no you won't! *laughs aloud feeling great from her snide remark*  
  
Athena: Greetings, Whitney. I watched you that whole time with the other 3 gods. You are very funny. And so truthful! You are truly a kindred spirit for us goddesses. And from what I can imagine I won't need any introduction. *smiles pleasantly*  
  
Whitney: Ah, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War, and founder of the City of Athens. Yes, I actually have always wanted to talk and meet you. From what I have read you seemed to be the most humane though I felt bad for Arachne.but you shan't worry I still like you and I couldn't weave a damn thing. Learning to crochet from my grandma was hard enough. *laughs* Anyway I'm happy to be here and thanks for being so cool.  
  
Athena: *raises her eyebrow at her odd way of language but still smiles impressed by her accurate accounts of information* Ah, yes well please if you need any help I'm always happy to help you out. I must go.human is calling me for advice.  
  
Whitney: Yeah I know, and male farmer boy who is in your temple at Athens hoping to use your wisdom for financial help. Oopps sorry. My powers are still a little involuntary.  
  
Athena: *whispers*Amazing.  
  
Whitney: *blushes* Um, anyway, thank you for being so awesome. I can tell me and you could be great compadres!  
  
Athena: *nods and shimmers out of sight*  
  
Whitney: Whoa that was cool.glad she didn't go postal when I said I felt sorry for Arachne. Ugh then she woulda went Xena on my ass then O.o oh great gods here comes Hera.and she's looking pissed. *hears Hera thoughts, "Make my daughter and son upset, huh? Oh, you think you are going go have the easy way into this. Not if I have anything to do with it."* *gulps and takes a deep breath trying not to panic*  
  
Whitney: No, Hera you aren't going to do anything to me. And by the way not my fault your children are absolute disgraces for gods. That's your fault. *snickers* Must run on your side of the family.  
  
Hera: Why, you little whore! You, you ingrate! You are.  
  
Whitney: *yawns and finishes Hera's sentence* .a filthy piece of maggot infested meat and that I don't deserve to breathe the same air as you. One thing you forgot to say.or think rather is.I'm a bitch. *loses her temper and flares* AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT THEN YOU ARE TOTALLY WRONG YOU EVIL SKANK!  
  
[Crowd is silenced by the outspoken rage of Whitney.crickets chirping.. And everyone cheers as she has said things that the gods always thought but didn't dare say. Hera basically scares everyone.]  
  
Hera: This isn't over yet wench!  
  
[Hera leaves hoping to takes her anger out at some poor human she comes across, Zeus walks up to Whitney without her noticing]  
  
Whitney: *says to herself aloud* My, my, such a temper that one's got. And has no manners. Lol though I was close to a cat fight. I should really stop letting myself do that.not! My gods.I am good ^-^V  
  
Zeus: Well, everyone must go and tend to their duties. I must say you have made one hell of a buzz around here. Though I must warn you.Hera is my wife so I, of all people, would know the best. She will get back at you some how. And considering how you insulted our son and daughter they all will conspire against you. Please be cautious.  
  
Whitney: No problemo, Zeusy-poo! I was just having a little fun. And one thing you must know about me. If someone does do something to me.I always retaliate.and I ALWAYS win. But thanks for showing the love *hugs him and titters off *  
  
Zeus: *winces at the nickname and chuckles to himself* What a piece of work that kid is. I have a feeling things are going to be more interesting now, hey there! *looks down and sees a beautiful woman down on Earth and decides to go persue her for some giggles*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aurora Angelique: Mwahahaha! ^_^ that was fun to write! lol so please R&R! ( 


End file.
